


Bonds

by Ferkawa_08



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1950s, Alpha Charlotte Katakuri, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crocodile is best dad Ima be honest, I suck at tags so I'll add them as I go, I'll put warnings in individual chapters., Multi, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Someone get Luffy help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferkawa_08/pseuds/Ferkawa_08
Summary: Luffy is a fierce omega trapped in a loveless marriage.Until one day he meets Katakuri, an alpha who will shake his whole world up like never before.1950's AU
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the lack of KataLu omegaverse and I was like: I gotta fix that.  
> So here you go.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Day I Met You**

"I’m the only one who’s fucked you.”

The shadow of the slim man walking along the road in the dead of night stops in his tracks and turns back to face him.

“Does it matter?” The playful look on his face makes him raise an eyebrow in question.

“Of course.” He starts, continuing his walk alongside the raven. “Because I’m the only one allowed to touch you.”

The guy looks to the side and pouts, “We don’t live in that type of society anymore.” He mutters quite bitterly as he starts to fidget with his yellow haramaki. The man abruptly stops the walk by grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him back and grasping his chin with the other hand to make him look up.

“You do.”

“Let me go.” The smaller man manages to squirm from under his hold and kneels down to pick up the straw hat that fell to the floor in the struggle. He’s patting the dust away when a question makes him freeze.

“Did you?”

He gulps, “Did what? Go to Koala’s place? I did that.”

“Not that place, you know what I mean.”

“I don’t, you really ought to be more direct sometimes.”

“Luffy.” His voice turned dark. “Answer the question. Did you sleep with anyone else?”

An image of a specific man pops up in Luffy’s mind. Instead of pushing it away, he decides to let it be there. Still, this man was dangerous and he should keep his fantasies in check -or at least hidden from him-.

“Magenta.” He opts to say instead, since it is still -in a way- answering the question. “Don’t you find magenta so intriguing?”

The man’s eye twitches in irritation at the way expertly way Luffy manages to avoid the question.

“No.” He cuts whatever fantasy the other must’ve been on for a second, because no one can ever dare interrupt anything going on in that boy’s mind. “There’s nothing special about it, it’s just a color.” Nothing in his mind could ever come close to guessing why Luffy seemed to be so fixated on it today.

Luffy sighs, “You wouldn’t be able to understand it.” He opens his map to check if they’re still on track to their temporary destination. Once he checks the road signs and confirms it, he pulls on the grey eyed’s sleeve and continues walking. “You need to see it for yourself to get it. Just how powerful magenta can truly be when it bares into your soul like that...pulling you forward in such a way you can’t find it in yourself to escape.” He stops to find a way to phrase that feeling in a way that cold hearted man beside him could understand.

“As if they were imposing their will onto you.”

The tall man rolls his eyes, “Will? The hell are you talking about? I bet you got a concussion when going out, I shouldn’t have let you go out alone. Now you need to come over for a checkup.” He tried to move forward and inspect the other but a hand stopped his way.

“Ugh, I'm fine!” Luffy groaned, throwing his head back in irritation. Now the feeling was shared. “Told you wouldn’t understand. He’s just like that.”

“Him?”

“Ah.” Luffy gasped as if he had let something important slip out. But did it really matter? He would pick it up anyways if the conversation kept going. He was really clever. “Maybe.” He murmured. Seeing the bright lights nearby he picked his pace up to distance himself from the other.

“You’re really philosophical today Luffy and I hardly ever see you pick up a book. What’s up with that?” He followed after, intent on forcing the answer out of the other.

Luffy just hummed as he ran, putting his quite amazing speed to test. Unfortunately for him though, that damn guy was just as fast as the animal he so enthusiastically wore on his head all day long. Easily catching up to him in what Luffy could only describe as a frightening manner, grabbing his leg from behind and making him drop face full on the floor only to then pull him up into the air and into his arms all bridal style. He found the terrified scream that always escaped Luffy’s lips when he did that quite amusing. As the warmth he emitted was quite comforting. Luffy shook in his arms as he stared at him for quite a while before a door flung open.

“You gonna eat or not bastards?” A tall blond man stared at them from the door of the drive in. His cigarette smoke making a white trail upwards into the moon, noticeable even in front of the blaring lights from the giant sign above them.

“Sanji-ya.” He said drily and Luffy bit him arm. He hissed in pain and dropped him, Luffy immediately got up and walked up to the door of Spice Bean drive in restaurant.

“Man, I’m hungry!” He exclaimed and Sanji stepped aside to let him walk in, totally noticing the softly whispered “thank you” Just what did that Trafalgar do today? Oh well,

“Come in, doctor. Diner closes in 10.”

“You’re open 24 hours.”

“Says who?”

“The sign.”

“Sign’s out of date.” He turns a heel and struts inside.

Law mutters something quite inappropriate and follows after.

* * *

“So, he’s really here? I thought Luffy-kun actually got some time alone for once.” Nami sighed from her spot behind the counter at the front, from where she could oversee everything going on inside her restaurant.

“What do you expect when he’s with that so called doctor.” Sanji was cleaning the counter beside her.

“Wanna bet 5 dollars he threatened him?”

“Stop making everything an opportunity to get money. I can barely scrap 23 off my wallet.”

“Is that a complain I hear Sanji-kun?” She bats her eyelashes and grabs his tie.

“No Nami-swan!” His eyes turn to hearts and he kneels down, “I’d never disgrace such a beautiful damsel!”

She grins, “Good~ Now go take their orders.” She pats his back, gives him a notepad and swishes him off. “And don’t forget to eavesdrop!”

“You’re not even trying to hide it.” Law grumbles from his seat next to the door.

“No need! You have Luffy by your side! He’ll spill on order!”

“This is why I hate coming here.”

“Oh, shut up and enjoy the food.” Sanji puts his elbows on the table, “Now what’ll it be?”

“He’s right Law. The usual Sanji please. You can’t deny their food is amazing. Just what I need after today.” Luffy smiles to Sanji and he winks back, contempt to have his food praised.

“Law?” He stops and looks Luffy in the eye. “What happened to Torao?”

Sanji and Nami both take a step back, astonished. Luffy never said your name right unless it was one of Law’s business associates or his closest friends, and Law certainly didn’t fit in any of the options.

Luffy looked incredibly uncomfortable, “Uhm, I... forgot? T-tora-...” He couldn’t bring himself to muster the name anymore after what happened, and it seemed like Law caught onto that too.

“Was it because of that him you mentioned?” Sharp as ever his lover.

He didn’t know what to say to not make him mad, he was already throwing off a sour angry scent mixed with jealousy.

“Yes but not quite.”

“WHAT.” Law slammed his fist in the table, his sole pretense managing to intimidate even the strong alpha in Sanji. “Stop beating around the bush and spill it already!” He commanded and Luffy had barely two seconds to think of a reasonable excuse.

“I-I-I ran into a bunch of bikers today!” Close enough to the truth, yet Law was starting to suffocate him with his smell, “They were intimidating!” He stopped, then thought about him again.

“Well?” Law sat back but still hadn’t calmed down, Sanji had fled the scene to go call backup. Something horrible was bound to happen if Law continued like this.

“They uhm” How to say it!? How to say it!? “Tried to steal my purse and scared me a lot.”

Now Law felt possessive, “Did they touch you?”

“No! They didn’t do anything just scare me. But I was terrified Torao!” He could try and say it again in order to calm him down. “I’ve never met people so dangerous before, you know how overprotective mother could be!” Law didn’t seem convinced and Luffy started to panic.

“Really?” Or did he? “I’m going to kill them!” No! Wrong effect!

“No-wait no!”

“They touched you.” Now he was overly calm! That’s even worse!

Nami was looking for the broom in case she needed to hit Law, she wasn’t affected by alpha scents anymore but boy this guy was scary! Thankfully though Sanji being as reliable as he was came back with Lammy. Who always came to get her meal at this time since her academy was nearby.

“Law...” The omega got near Law in an attempt to calm him, she really was the other one aside from Luffy who could. But Luffy was too scared to do anything at the moment so it was up to her.

“It’s okay.” She rubbed circles on her brother’s back. “No need to be so anxious, they didn’t do anything bad to Luffy-kun.” Sanji had caught her up on the conversation and she overheard the last part, so she knew how to properly react.

Law’s shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath. Already calm he smiled up at Lammy and then looked at the shaking Luffy seated in front of him. Luffy looked cute when scared but not when it was of him. So he got up and hugged him, deciding that would calm him down. It certainly didn’t, but Luffy knew better than to let it show, he nuzzled up to the man instead. It seemed to work and Law let him go, only to take a seat in front of him again.

“Lammy, what are you doing here?” He questioned, “Don’t you have the academy to go to?”

“I helped the teacher with something and he let me come here to get something as a prize.” She lied, not wanting to tell him that she always broke out of that strict boarding school to come here and get free food.

“How convenient, if you have time then come join us.” He scooted over and patted the space next to him. Lammy took a seat next to Luffy, feeling that he needed some comfort that wasn’t from Law right now. The high schooler took Luffy’s hand and rubbed it gently. He sighed and visibly cooled down, putting up a smile again -as fake as it was- for Law.

“Your food bastard.” He puts down a tray with grilled fish.

“Luffy.” A second with a beef sandwich.

“Gorgeous Lammy.” And Lastly, one with her usual order. A chicken burger. Though he wouldn’t mention that. “You looked like the type to eat this.” He commented to her for more credibility.

“Thank you!”

“Thanks for doing your job I guess.”

“Let’s dig in!” Luffy was more than eager to ease his stress with food.

Lammy nodded and everyone started eating their food.

The atmosphere was quite uncomfortable. Luffy felt like Law hadn’t really bought the story he made up and it made him think he should’ve just gone with the ‘I went to the meat sale at the super’ idea. That would’ve surely worked well. Oh well too late now. He couldn’t even concentrate on eating well because of the way Law stared at him while eating, it was sorta creepy. Like he could read him like a book and had already figured everything out. Everything being of course that man.

* * *

_Earlier that Day_

Luffy couldn’t be happier.

After months of convincing, Law had let him leave the house without Monet or anyone else to chaperone him. Although he only allowed him to go to certain places, he was still happy he had any permission at all. He would get to enjoy the evening spending quality time with himself without any retainment.

At least that’s how he hoped he would feel.

Because the truth was, he felt shitty.

Going outside alone just made him realize how much of a sheltered life he lived. It made him wish for more freedom.

So now here he was, moping around the streets of the city. He was so depressed that any alpha that tried to get close to him could feel his mood and ran off. At least it helped somehow. Luffy wound up in this old but very familiar place.

Partys Bar, as it was called before the owner couldn’t pay the protection fee from the ruling gang around these parts. Poor Makino was kicked out to the streets and they remodeled the whole place. Now instead of old rusty stools and hand painted tables stood a place that looked taken straight out of a magazine. A fancy counter lit up by bright neon lights in the back while a bunch of new white polished chairs and stools sat around matching white glass top tables. Luffy didn’t understand why someone would be so stupid as to put glass in a place full of raging drunks that was this bar until he realized it wasn’t that anymore, now it was just a place run by rich people for rich people who would never dare be as “unclassy” as throw a drunken fit. Hell, he could bet they didn’t even get drunk at all, all they wanted was to spend their money in a high-class place such as this.

“Showoffs.” Luffy muttered as he made way inside. He may not look like it judging by that sash and sandals he wore, -that to excuse were gifted by his best friend Zoro-. But he certainly had more than enough money to not be discriminated here, even being an omega an all. All thanks to Law, who he wound up thinking about even when the man was not here.

“Ugh.”

“How many drinks will you take this time Mr. Trafalgar?”

“Come on Daz, why are you acting so formal with me? Smile a little will ya?”

“Looks who’s talking.” Daz turned around to keep mixing more orders behind the counter, “You used to be all sunshine and rainbows and to be honest, naïve and stupid...”

“That’s mean.” He pouted.

“And now you’ve become this overly serious housewife. Reminding me or every rich omega that walks through that door.” He pours something in a glass delicately, “So you should be the one to ~smile~ more.” Daz put a cup down in front of Luffy, the strongest stuff he’s got. If he knows one thing about the boy in all the years the bars been up, it’s that whenever he comes here...he wants to escape from reality. And Daz isn’t about to deny that simple request that was so easy for him to fulfill. Just one cup -or 10- and he would help out his friend. In the end that was what most of the omegas who came in wanted, to escape from their husbands.

Luffy didn’t hesitate to drink it all in one swallow, even though he knew he couldn’t take alcohol well he still did it cause it felt damn good. Lost in his thoughts as Daz sighed and placed two more cups, then he took a step back and headed to the backroom.

“The hell? I told you! Just come today and then I’ll finally be able to rest on the weekend.” Crocodile was barking on the phone inside his office and Daz quietly slipped in.

“Pst! Boss!”

Crocodile looked at him and lowered his phone, “What is it? I'm busy dealing with an overdramatic bird.”

“Luffy’s here.” He tilts his head in direction to the counter, where a sighing Luffy was drinking his sorrows away.

Crocodile frowned, “Bloody hell.” He murmured and put the phone back up to his ear, “Like I was saying, just come tomorrow. It’s fine...” He rolled his eyes, “I told you it was fine from the beginning, didn’t I? Now shut up and don’t come today.” Daz breathed a sigh of relief.

“No, I am not kissing you goodbye. You’re a middle-aged man, grow up already.” With that he hung up the phone and nodded to Daz. “He can stay here for a while, the flamingo’s not coming anymore.”

“Thanks boss.” Daz bowed down and left the room.

He was walking down the narrow hallway that connected Crocodile’s office from the curtains behind the counter when he saw a familiar cowgirl walk by.

“Robin?” He questioned at seeing the unusual excitement on her face, “Something happen?”

“Yeah, a bunch of Charlottes just showed up and started causing a ruckus on the bar.” She commented while she walked past him.

Daz was about to let it off if the name didn’t concern him, “The Charlottes?! I need to go check this out! Why didn’t you?!”

“I have other stuff to take care off, I’ll leave this to you, Mr. 1!” She shut herself in the office before Daz could do anything. Not bothering with her for now he ran outside to just as said, find a bunch of gigantic people at his door.

“I miss being an accountant.” He told himself as he prepared to protect the bar from gangsters for what seemed like the umpteenth time this week.

 _“He’s tall.”_ Was Luffy’s first thought upon seeing the man.

An alpha, it was obvious. There was a certain air around the man that informed you of the power he held just by being near him, he bet no one would want to get near him. The gigantic size and all leather biker clothes just added to the whole look. Luffy couldn’t look away from the man that was entering the bar with six other people, all of them equally intimidating. So much so that all the customers nearby cowered into the sides. Leaving a perfect walking space for them. The guns that they carried made clear indication that they wouldn’t think twice before getting violent and Luffy’s instinct told him to change seats as they sat on a table near his spot on the counter, right in front. It seemed like they were powerful people since Daz immediately came up to them with more respect than he usually had with other costumers.

“What may I serve you today Charlottes?” He started politely.

“Do you have anything in season?” A man with purple hair that spiked out in three different places weirdly asked.

“I believe we have some new bottles of fine liquor shipped straight from France; would you like to try those?”

Luffy wondered when they started serving like a restaurant here. He was looking for a place to sit when Robin suddenly spoke next to his ear.

“I wonder why they’re here?” She had the same amused yet somehow monotone voice as always, and seemed to be looking straight into the tall man whose scarf covered half of his face. The same one Luffy was eyeing.

“Dunno, but I should probably go somewhere else.” Luffy leaned back into the counter, Robin’s presence made him feel safer than before. She hummed in agreement and took a sip out of the cup no one saw her pour. Seeing how she was here likely more for a show rather than to help Luffy just got up from his stool in order to head towards that seat he spotted near the door.

“I’ll have two shots...”

Somehow Luffy’s stool fell on the floor seconds after he stood up. The sound resounded all over the bar and Robin’s smirk grew wider.

The man’s eyes shot to him and Luffy was breathless.

Those intense magenta eyes he didn’t get to see before caught him, stopped him in his tracks and he couldn’t find the will to move away. It seemed like that tall and handsome man wouldn’t take his eyes away from him and whether that was from anger or something else he couldn’t care less. If only Robin hadn’t giggled and he became flustered then he was sure he’d been standing there for much longer.

“S-Sorry.” He mumbled and quickly put the chair up, then retreated to that other seat. Turning his head away to hide his embarrassment. Ignoring the fact that the man’s gaze was still on him.

Some people scowled at the sudden interruption of their activities and then quickly turned away once they realized nothing interesting would happen. While others who recognized him blatantly stared, whether that was for the mere fact that he wasn’t accompanied by Trafalgar or by his choice of outfit, they seemed pretty curious as to why Luffy of all people was here.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t catch that. Could you repeat it again please?” Daz’s comment broke the intense atmosphere and he shot a glare at those who were watching. Luffy deserved some peace, even if the only time he got it was at a bar.

“Two shots...” The magenta eyed man turned to Daz and resumed his order. “...And make it quick.” The heat in the room was starting to melt his donuts. The bartender just nodded and walked off to prepare all the orders piling up. In the boredom of the moment the second eldest of all the Charlotte’s mind went back to that boy he saw earlier. Luffy was thinking the same, he stole a glance of the man but was met with an equal stare.

Luffy instinctively took a shot and wiped his mouth, the tall man’s eye twitched and he watched him make himself more comfortable to stare at Luffy. As if he planned to do it for a while, putting his elbows on the table and holding his head with his big hands. One had to wonder just what was so interesting about Luffy, who in turn drank yet another nervous shot. Still very much engaged in eye contact with the other. The tension in the air was thick for them.

“Your drinks.” Daz did not like the way the tall man eyed Luffy. So, he opted to slam the drinks on the table. He earned a scowl but it was worth it, that ball of sunshine that was Luffy ought to be protected at all costs. Apparently Nico Robin thought otherwise when she kicked the chair earlier but Daz wasn’t all that friendly with her so he grinned at her annoyed look when contact between the men was broken. It then turned into a confused expression when she suddenly quirked an eyebrow. He turned back to see the man take the shots in his hands and get up to walk towards Luffy in what one could only describe as an intimidating manner, the determined look in his face indicated he knew exactly what he wanted to do by heading there.

Daz knew Robin had gotten what she wanted and resigned to stay back behind the counter and spy on them, since he couldn’t muster the courage to interrupt the man.

“If something happens to Luffy, you’re dead.” He hissed in the woman’s ear.

“That so?” She giggled, “I can’t wait.”

He wanted to smash the damn bottle of vodka on her head.

Luffy trembled when he heard the sound of the spurs hitting the man’s boots as he inched closer and closer to him. In what seemed only like a second he was behind him, massive figure preventing any light from reaching him.

“Is this seat taken?” His voice was deep, not unusual for someone his size. However, it had a nice ring to it. Like something that could soothe you to sleep just by whispering things into your ear. Luffy didn’t really think twice before accepting, not that he ever did really. He usually just went by his instinct, and for some reason his instinct was imploring to get near this man today. So, he might as well let it be, since he wanted the same thing himself, regardless of whether he actually could or not.

“You seem like the quiet type." The man commented when he noticed Luffy didn’t make a move to start up conversation after a while.

Luffy snorted, “I’m not, trust me...” He took a sip as the other eyed him curiously, “It’s just that you’re so intimidating.” He can’t even remember when he started feeling cornered all the time.

“I am?” He questioned after he turned to look directly in the younger’s eyes.

“You haven’t noticed yet?” Luffy’s eyes casted down, “Poor thing, you must’ve scared away so many friends.”

Strangely on the nose, “Are you a psychic?” It wasn’t entirely impossible, although those type of people wouldn’t be here. Unless it was a hobby, like all those superficial people who read tarot to show off. Even though this guy seemed like the real deal.

“Huh?” Luffy scrunched his nose, “I’m not a crazy person!”

The man couldn’t stifle his chuckle, almost choking on his drink, “Not psycho,” Luffy’s infuriated face was kinda cute, “Psy-chic. As in people who have supernatural powers.”

“You mean like those creepy ladies on circus tents with those shiny crystal balls?”

“Yep.”

Luffy seemed to be processing the information, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the distance. The man thought something happened to him, swinging his hands in front of his face hoping for some sort of response.

“Ohhhhhhhh!” The man’s heart jumped out of his chest, that was sudden. “I understand now.” Then Luffy went back to his drink, ignoring the concerned look on the other. Which upon noticing he didn’t mean to touch the subject again morphed into a mix of being weirded out and pure amusement.

“Are you always like this?”

“When I’m allowed to.” The answer sounded so natural coming out of Luffy’s lips.

“Sounds wrong.” The other man also took a sip, noting how the alcohol tasted better than anything he’d ever tried before, “Good stuff.” He muttered.

Luffy’s face lit up, ignoring the previous comment that unsettled him, “I know right! Daz’s drinks are the best! He always knows how to mix stuff perfectly.” Daz was touched from where he was eavesdropping on the conversation with Robin.

“Daz?”

Luffy turned to him, eyes wide and caught the interested gaze of the other. It took his breath away for a second how concentrated he seemed to be on him.

“The bartender,” He pointed over to Daz, who pretended to do something else on sight, “known him since high school, he’s a good friend of mine...I actually hated him at first, him and all of Crocodile’s men cause they installed themselves here after Makino was kicked out. She helped raise me and I got pissed cause I would never see her again. In the end I ended up getting to know them and now they’re like my family.” Luffy was lost in thought, reminiscing about his high school times. He didn’t even notice he voiced all of that aloud, somehow, he found it easy to talk to this man, he’d never spill all of this with someone else. At least not anymore...

“Heh,” The tall man looked over to the two people spying on them, he’d noticed a while ago and was thinking of killing them for being rude. He sure as hell didn’t like Nico Robin of all people to know what he was up in his free time. Now he knew not to. “To think that Crocodile would care that much for a boy, just who are you?”

“Luffy, I’m gonna be king of the-” Luffy covered his mouth instantly, a deep blush covering his cheeks. He didn’t mean for that to come out. “Never mind that!” He covered the other’s mouth before he spoke, -or rather the scarf-. “I’m Luffy, now tell me your name.”

After a moment of silence, he released his hold.

“King of what?” He grinned.

“Nothing!” Was it possible for Luffy to be redder than before? “It was just a silly thing I did when I was a kid.”

The man bit back his smile, “Why so embarrassed?”

“You!” Luffy bit his lip.

“...of pirates.” He whispered.

The man stopped in his tracks to drink more, quirking an eyebrow, “Pirates? That sounds...-”

“Stop!” Luffy put his hands in front of his face to cover his embarrassment, “I already know you’re gonna make fun of me.” His expression turned sad, “It’s already ridiculous enough for omegas to wish to be king of anything...much less something so childish as pirates.”

He couldn’t rebuff the omega part but the pirate part was too interesting to leave it alone, “Haven’t pirates stopped sailing for at least a century now?”

“That’s exactly why.” Luffy motioned for Daz to get him more drinks, (he didn’t need to, Daz already knew). “I always thought they were free to do whatever they want and wanted to be like that.”

“Freedom huh?” The man finished his second cup, eyeing the ring on the kid’s left hand. “Looks like that didn’t turn out well.”

Luffy groaned in affirmation, “Wouldn’t be here if it did.” he was starting to feel dizzy, maybe because he couldn’t take alcohol well, and a lovely pink tint colored his cheeks.

“Do you still want it?” He was looking at Luffy straight in the eye intensely, as if daring him to lie. Luffy got the question but didn’t want to answer it. You can’t wish for the impossible.

But that’s why he wanted it didn’t he?

He wanted freedom because it was impossible in the world he lived in, and that didn’t change even after his life changed. In fact, he was even more deprived of it now than when he was a young and careless kid, not caring about what others thought and doing everything his way.

Impossible.

He believed that but still dreamt for something else. And the fact that this mysterious criminal looking guy who he met barely fifteen minutes ago was making him question his entire self was pissing him off.

“I barely even know your name, what makes you think I can answer something so personal?” He spit, while secretly hoping he wouldn’t go away.

The man smiled to himself, if not off-putting he was glad the guy wasn’t as stupid as he initially thought him to be. As if Luffy had passed some sort of test to decide whether he was worthy of the other’s attention of not he leaned into Luffy. Their foreheads almost touching as he looked down on Luffy with those intense magenta eyes. Real close yet somehow not close enough.

“Katakuri.” His breath on his ears sent shivers down Luffy’s spine. He looked up to see the him pull back again as Daz neared with Luffy’s drinks, accompanied by a murderous look on his face. “I told you my name...” He stopped for a second until Daz left.

“you should be able to answer my question now.” He tilted his head and it fell graciously on those big muscular hands, “Unless you want something... more?”

An electric shock flew around Luffy’s spine at the implications. He would blame it on the alcohol later but he was feeling more open for anything today.

“I do.” His answer didn’t catch Katakuri off guard, he was actually expecting it. Letting off a predatory smirk that started to show his other side. He slid his already close chair to the left so their legs touched and took a sip from his tiny –in comparison to him- glass. Luffy turned beet red at the sudden proximity, regretting his decision for a second and wondering what would happen if he walked in on them. His dangerous and reckless abandon when doing things had been far gone for years and for some reason, he felt like bringing it back today, just for Katakuri... Still, he couldn’t indulge in it much, there was always a chance that some friend of him would just so conveniently be around and overhear. Or maybe the reason Law allowed him to go out alone was because he sent someone to trail him? Luffy was starting to get scared. Why did he even respond in such a way?

So confusing.

Couldn’t it be as simple as picking meat?

No.

That was also hard.

Dammit, now he was hungry.

But thinking about food and meat of all things just made him remember the body so closely pressed to him. With his thoughts going south no matter what it was he thought about, Luffy’s instinct decided to just forget all his doubts and let whatever happened, happened.

The heat emanating from the two bodies helped warm them up from the cold atmosphere of the bar, and they let themselves bask in that for a bit before Katakuri leaned in,

“You never did answer the question.”

“You’re still hung up on that?”

He nodded. Luffy was a bit taken aback, no one really seemed to care that much about something like this. It just made him more attracted to him, if the quite comfortable proximity wasn’t adding to that.

Thinking about the answer would take him an eternity in front of someone else, but not with Katakuri, with him he found it slipping past his lips with ease.

“I still want the freedom.” Something that was not supposed to be said was said out loud without reservation. Luffy found it freeing to finally be able to reveal that to someone else. With a relieved sigh he turned to deal with whatever Katakuri’s probably negative response was.

His breath hitched when his eyes made contact with those magenta orbs.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Because the look on those eyes- the way they gazed at him. With such an intense yet sad understanding they bore into him, pierced him with one thousand unsaid words.

They knew Luffy would understand the message.

Luffy did.

He knew.

He knew.

He knew.

Katakuri felt the same way he did.

He-

Katakuri also wanted freedom.

And he understood.

Luffy understood that this was his way of telling him.

Without words. Just with his eyes.

Luffy didn’t know what got into him. He suddenly had the urge to- Katakuri did too.

Daz, Robin and god knows who else were watching them but they didn’t pay enough attention to the world outside them two to care.

As if time itself stopped inside their little bubble, they slowly, but surely leaned in into each other.

His lips.

They never broke eye contact; it was much too important to understand each other.

Faces millimeters apart.

So close.

Robin and Daz were practically leaping out of their seats. Both of them were intent in stopping Luffy before he fucked everything up. No! They were going to be too late!

“THE BOSS IS COMING OUT!” Robin’s strangely loud shout broke the moment. They both recoiled back and looked towards the counter. Not even a moment later Crocodile stepped out with a frown in his face.

“Sheesh, no need to be so loud Robin. Now you’ve disturbed my precious guests’ good time.”

“I’m sorry boss, but it was imperative that I do this in order for the world to stay at peace for one more day.” She curtly bowed and sat back down in the bar to continue drinking. Her cryptic message confused Crocodile who in turn noticed Luffy and smiled.

“Kid.” He called out. Luffy jumped a bit, he was still in immersed in the moment before. Yet Crocodile’s words brought both him and Katakuri back into reality. Crocodile quirked an eyebrow when he received no response but still proceeded to walk towards him, he couldn’t help but notice Katakuri too, it being nye impossible not to. What he also noticed was the way the two men were practically smushed into each other at the table. They did too and immediately pulled their chairs apart.

What Luffy noticed immediately after he released himself from the tight position was how heat was starting to accumulate in his groin. The same went for Katakuri.

He put his hands over it casually and looked back up at Crocodile, smiling brightly. “Crocodile-san!”

“How’ve you been kid. I bet I know what you came for.” Crocodile never took his eyes off Katakuri, if the hostile scent he was emitting towards the man indicated something. Just finding out about the mere presence of this man in his bar left him on edge. But to find him that close to Luffy, with a look he could describe as predatory on his face?

Unacceptable.

Katakuri didn’t back out either. It pissed him off that Crocodile of all people was acting this way towards him. Although he didn’t want to piss off Luffy by hurting someone close to him he just couldn’t hold back. He also let his hostile intentions show. Everyone in the bar could tell when Katakuri released his pheromones upon Crocodile. His reaction was negative, growling intensely in response. Robin and Daz stood upright in case something bad happened, even though Katakuri had not moved an inch from his seat. He had managed to make everyone greatly distressed.

That is everyone but Luffy, who upon sensing the smell expected to be scared, terrified even. Since it reminded him so much of Law’s. But was instead met with something else.

Submission.

Luffy was getting aroused into submission.

By this time the bulge in his pants would’ve been painfully noticeable.

He whined.

It was small, feeble, nothing but the slightest of whispers. Barely noticeable. But to someone as close to Luffy as Katakuri was, the sound was loud and clear.

Heat was starting to pool in him just by basking in how delightful that sound was to him.

Katakuri wanted to hear it again.

He was ready to release even more pheromones if it meant getting to experience that again. Unfortunately, it was as if Luffy had thought before him since he grasped his arm.

“Stop.” He commanded, but his eyes betrayed what he was saying.

It was warm where Luffy touched him.

“Stop.” He uttered again, Luffy was starting to lose his reason and he couldn’t have that here.

This time though Katakuri sensed the distress in his voice and did something unlike himself and stopped.

The air was clear again and even Crocodile backed down confused.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” Katakuri wanted to leave before he regretted his decision.

“No.” Luffy wanted to say, but could only raise his arm uselessly as he stared at the far away form of Katakuri, who was now again joining his suspicious friends.

“Luffy.” Crocodile san’s voice brought him back to notice both him, Robin and Daz looking at him worriedly. No doubt putting the pieces together with what they had. He knew he had to get out of this immediately as he saw how Katakuri’s people were standing up.

“I-” What could he say?! He’d never been out of breath like this before, he felt so cornered.

“I have to go too.” He got up hastily and started fumbling with the belt of that long coat he brought.

“Wha-” Crocodile was confused but Robin just ran away inside.

“Thank you for the drinks Daz, bye.” After finally managing to put that blasted thing in order to hide his erection he turned towards the door.

“Luffy wait!” Robin ran up to him and pulled him back, shoving a thin folder in his chest. “Here are the papers.” She shut him up before he could protest. “This is what you came for right?”

Luffy’s eyes widened, he had completely forgot.

“No need for thanks, just get out of here before Boss catches up, or you’re not going to hear the end of it.” Even when she was just as curious and angry Robin always seemed to help him.

“Thank you!” Luffy gripped the papers and hugged her quickly. Only to then again continue on his trail before Crocodile’s stomps reached him. He didn’t notice the way Robin’s face split into a tender smile at the hug.

Soon after the bar's door closed and both Luffy and Katakuri were gone.

-

"Be careful Luffy." Robin whispered to herself as the others caught up to her.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that Katakuri!" Crocodile fumed, "How dare he act like that in my bar? I for sure ain't letting him in anymore. In fact let me put a sign! And did you see the way those two looked at each other? I can only smell something bad going on there!"

"I just hope Law doesn't find out about any of this." Daz chimed in, "He would lose it."

"We can only hope." Robin sighed.

"Good grief. Well we better keep and eye on him for now." Crocodile finally declared, "Alright?"

"Yes boss!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like that?  
> Thanks for reading and as always feedback is always appreciated :)  
> Until next time then!


End file.
